Various power pedestals have been developed to provide safe, reliable means for users to access electricity at outdoor locations such as construction sites, camping/recreational vehicle parks, mobile home parks, and marinas. Power pedestals are thus constantly exposed to environmental conditions which make them prone to damage or electrical failure due to moisture. Power pedestals have been manufactured from a variety of materials such as, for example, lightweight composites, aluminum, steel, stainless steel, and iron-based metals. However, lightweight composites may not have sufficient mechanical strength to withstand impact, aluminum may corrode, and steel, stainless steel and iron-based metals are susceptible to rust. Chalking of materials may also be caused by UV sun rays.
In addition, power pedestals may have shapes, heights and configurations which are unsuitable for particular locations. Power pedestals having a short design (i.e., about 30 cm in height, 15 cm in width) are typically used for parking lot applications, but are not readily visible to drivers and are easily dented by vehicles. In winter, short pedestals may be completely covered by snow and damaged by moisture if they are not sufficiently waterproof. Further, the shortness and positioning of the electrical outlets sideways on such pedestals require users to stoop awkwardly to plug in their vehicles for electrical power, potentially causing back injuries.
Accordingly, there is thus a need in the art for improved power pedestals which may be suitable for a variety of locations.